


Riptide -[PODFIC]

by Pepperweb



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Auguste (Captive Prince) Lives, Auguste and Laurent play board games, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mentions of near drowning, Near Death Experiences, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sex, lifeguard AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperweb/pseuds/Pepperweb
Summary: [PODFIC of my fic Riptide]After nearly drowning Laurent is rescued by a handsome lifeguard. A handsome lifeguard who might or might not be flirting with him. Laurent can't tell; he's having trouble breathing.It's Summer, have an obligatory Lifeguard Au.





	Riptide -[PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Riptide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836224) by [Pepperweb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperweb/pseuds/Pepperweb). 



Hello Listeners!  
I made a podfic of my work 'Riptide'. If you'd prefer to read it, please go to my A03 profile and you'll find it there.  
For those who prefer to listen, enjoy!

MP3 Download Link can be found here:

[Riptide MP3 Download 78mb](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4v8th27p1hp5lc8/Riptide.mp3)

 


End file.
